Magnetic Hero Deku
by mixedfictioner
Summary: Deku was born with a powerful quirk, but because he lost control and injured his best friend when he was a kid, he fear his own full potential. (not good a summaries sorry)
1. This is a story all about how...

**New story and it'll be a long one, hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

It was a beautiful sunny day and there was a buzz in the air for many students, because many had been given good, and for some bad news.

Standing outside of Aldera Junior High School stood a young green haired boy, who just got given the greatest news he could ever hear, he looked down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time make absolutely sure he wasn't seeing things.

**Izuku Midoriya,**

**We are happy to announce that you have passed the written examination and will be moving on to the practical examination, it will be taking place in 10 months time.**

**We hope to see you there, and you will find an attachment with other details you may need to know; good luck in your preparation till then go beyond, plus ultra!**

**UA Principal Nezu.**

"Hey Deku" Izuku snapped out of his daze as he saw two of his friends running up to him.

"Oh hey guys" Izuku greeted with a smile as his friends reached him "Have you heard from UA? We saw people posting there responses online." Izuku showed them the email, his friends were amazed by it and Izuku; who felt really awkward about the praise only said thanks.

One of them handed Izuku back his phone and he continued to talk "Man it's no surprise that you got in with your cool quirk." Izuku smiled even though he still had alot of work to do, he still felt proud he made it this far. "Have you heard from Kacchan?"

Izuku's question was cut off buy a shout "What's that about me Deku?" everyone turned to see Bakugo walking towards them with a scowl on his face, and when Izuku saw him he felt the same pang of guilt that he felt for 10 years when he saw the very noticeable scar over Bakugu's left eye. "Did you hear from UA?" Izuku asked as Bakugo walked up to them.

Bakugo only grunted "Yea the bastard principal woke me up, I already knew I'd be accepted so I don't see why he had to email me." Izuku could only shake his head at Bakugo's confidence (even though most people saw it as arrogance.)

"Good thing though we need to get to class." Izuku said and started to walk towards the school. Bakugo grumpled but followed, when the group of friends got into class, the other kids asked Bakugo about UA and while he basked in the praise Izuku sat at his desk.

Izuku opened up his bag to take out his note books till the person sitting next to him leaned over "Hey I heard you got accepted to UA, congratulations." Izuku said thanks but followed up saying he still has the practical exam to do, other classmates heard this and started to give there congratulations to Izuku.

Bakugo could see that Izuku was getting a little overwhelmed by everyone crowding around him, so Bakugo told them to back off. The other kids heard his shout, apologized and sat down in there seats.

Izuku thanked Bakugo as he went to his seat, Bakugo said no problem and sat down and tried his best not to fall asleep. Izuku started to think, ever since they were kids he and Bakugo had always been friends, it was only natural since there families were close.

* * *

Inko and Mitsuki had been friends for a long time, so much so that when one found out the other was pregnant they were both excited, Mitsuki even asked Inko to be Katsuki's godmother and Inko asked Mitsuki and Mararu to be godparents to Izuku.

When Hisashi started working abroad Mitsuki had been by her friends side during her pregnancy, and when it was clear that Hisashi wasn't going to be there to help raise Izuku, Mitsuki and Masaru came round to help in anyway they could to the point that the kids called them aunties and uncle.

**10 Years Ago**

Inko heard someone knocking on her apartment door and as she went to see who it was, she was pleasantly surprised to so Mitsuki and her son standing there.

"Oh Mitsuki, Katsuki how are you both?." Inko took there coats and welcomed them in to her home. "Katsuki, Izuku is in his room if you would like to go play" Inko said and the young Bakugo ran off excitedly towards Izuku's room.

Bakugo bardged into the room and saw Izuku; who was in shock, holding an All Might action figure "Deku you need to come with me."

Izuku was completely confused "Why Kacchan?" he asked as Bakugo got excited "I found a perfect place for our agency, in the forest is an abandoned bunker and we need to get everyone."

Izuku looked worried and said to him "We're not supposed to go in there Kacchan, we'll get in trouble." Bakugo only shook his head "We won't get in trouble Deku, come on don't be baby."

Izuku was worried; mostly incase he upset his mother but he looked at his All Might toy and thought 'I need to be brave like All Might.' Izuku then stood up and followed Bakugo out of his room. The two kids got there jackets but Mitsuki asked where the boys were going "We're going to the park" Izuku said and Bakugo agreed.

Inko and Mitsuki looked at each other but trusted there boys to be safe, with there mom's blessings the two boys zipped up there jackets and ran out of the door.

"Come on guys it's this way!" Bakugo ordered his friends as they followed him deeper into the forest. Izuku was still cautious but he was having alot of fun with his friends "How did you find this Katsuki?" One of his friends asked "I read about it in a book."

Bakugo saw the bunker in the distance and ran towards it; letting everyone know he found it but he didn't notice a root of a tree, he tiped and fell down the hill with everyone shouting his name.

When Bakugo finally hit the bottom of the hill his vision was blurry, but a sharp pain shot through his ankle snapping him out of his daze. Bakugo screamed in agony and was close to tears.

Izuku saw him fall and ran towards the edge; he saw Bakugo holding on to his ankle and without thinking he slid down. Bakugo looked up and saw Izuku sliding down next to him "Are you ok Kacchan?"

The other friends looked on and when Bakugo told Izuku that his ankle hurt Izuku told his friends to go and get either a hero or their parents.

When they left Izuku looked at Bakugo grabbing at his ankle and the only thing he could think was 'What would All Might do?' he thought quickly and tried to pick Bakugo up "What're you doing Deku?" he asked and Izuku told him "I'm going to get you back up that hill, while everyone is getting our someone"

Bakugo knew that if there quick they could get out of the forest before there parents found them. Izuku helped Bakugo up and put his arm over his shoulder to help take the weight off of Bakugo's ankle.

The two started to make there way up the hill slipping and sliding along the way but they managed to make it to the top. Izuku got Bakugo out of the forest but he had to put him down to catch his breath, Bakugo was still clutching at his ankle but the pain was slowly subsiding.

Bakugo managed to stand and started to walk slowly Izuku started following beside him "Thanks" said Bakugo and Izuku smiled "What are friends for?" he said till they both heard someone screaming there names, and the two boys faces turned pale, when they saw Inko and Mitsuki power running towards them.

* * *

**Present Day**

The class went on as normal with Izuku taking some notes and he could see that Bakugo wasn't paying attention.

The teacher started to discuss to his class about what everyone should do after Middle School for a career "I know you all want to be heroes, though you should all have a back up plan incase that doesn't become a reality."

Bakugo scoffed "Don't throw us in with these losers, they'll be lucky to become a sidekick to some busted D-lister, me and Deku are the real deal." The teacher looked over his notes "Yes you and Midoriya both passed the UA's written exam, and you'll be doing there practical exam in a few months, congratulations to you both."

Izuku hid his red face Bakugo only smirked "Damn right and when we make it in nobody will stop us from being the greatest heroes ever."

Izuku smiled at Bakugo's claim it had always been there dream to be heroes and to be just a famous as All Might, Izuku and Bakugo sparred whenever they had free time so he knew Bakugo would be a tough hero to beat in a fight, as for himself though he only wanted to help people.

The lunch bell rang and everyone left quickly leaving only Bakugo and Izuku, the two friends started to walk towards the cafeteria and Izuku asked "Since we both get to do the practical exam, do you want to train together till then?"

Bakugo shook his head "Na I wanna do some solo training" Izuku only nodded his head 'how should I train then? I could always try to improve my quirk control, or work on my strength and conditioning' Izuku planned before making their way to the cafeteria.

After getting there meals Bakugo and Izuku sat down with their friends "So how you going to train for the exam Kacchan?" Izuku asked, Bakugo set his drink down "I'm going to be creating some special moves and I don't want you getting in the way."

Izuku rolled his eyes seeing through Bakugo's claim, the group of friends kept on eating, Izuku looked up from his Ramen and his eyes went to the scar on Bakugo's face 'It's been years...and I still regret what happened.'

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

Izuku, Bakugo and a group of other kids were playing a game of king of the mountain on small climbing frame, Izuku had made it to top but after pushing a kid off Bakugo came behind Izuku and pushed him off.

Bakugo stayed on top till the bell rang "Yea I'm the king the mountain, no one can beat me" he then raised his hands in the air and small explosions went off. Bakugo looked at his hands as they kept on exploding the other kids looked on as Bakugo shouted "I GOT MY QUIRK!!!"

Izuku looked on in amazement as Bakugo started making cans explode. "I hope my quirk is just as cool as your's Kacchan." Izuku started drawing up his costume and trying to come up with cool hero names; He did settle on Young Might after the number one hero in the world, in preparation for when he gets his quirk.

Izuku then started to notice that other kids were starting to get their quirks, except for him he tried to breath fire and levitate small objects but he couldn't. The teachers started to notice it as well and brought their concerns to Inko; who decided to take her son to see a doctor.

"When's your appointment?" Mitsuki asked as she was on the phone with Inko who was in her living room "It's tomorrow so I'm going to phone up the school, let them know Izuku wont be attending."

Mitsuki agreed with her idea "You'll have to let me know what they say." Mitsuki then saw her husband walking through the front door and Katsuki ran up to his room in excitement "I have to go Inko, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Inko hung up her phone and looked at her son who was watching All Might on the news, he looked worried...and Inko didn't know what to do. Inko sat down next to Izuku and started to stroke his head "Mom" Izuku said softly, Inko swallowed the lump in her throat "Yes baby?

Izuku looked up to his mother with hope maybe thinking she'll be able to answer the question that was burning in his mind "Ccan I still be a hero?" he managed to stammer out, Inko saw her son with tears in his eyes, hoping his dream wasn't just that. Inko wrapped her son in hug "Of course you can, you can do anything you put your mind too." Inko fully believed that she was still hoping for good news tomorrow.

The doctor told them that after looking at the x-ray he should be able to get a quirk, though it could take time. Izuku was ecstatic to hear that he'll be able to get a quirk that was until the doctor said he doesn't know exactly when.

Izuku tried to absorb what the doctor told him but it was still alot to take in, after telling Bakugo what the doctor said he tried to cheer Izuku up "You can still have a quirk though Deku, so you can still be a hero.

Unfortunately word got around that Izuku didn't have a quirk, his friends were sympathetic but alot of kids saw Izuku as a walking punching bag. Izuku felt like every time he was on the playground he had to run from the older kids while Bakugo and his friends tried to protect him, till one day he wasn't there.

Izuku was sitting in his local park playing with his All Might figures, Inko was watching over him till she went to buy a drink for herself and her son "I'm going to buy us some drinks Izuku, will you be ok on your own for a bit?" Inko asked and Izuku said he'll be fine.

"Together we must eliminate all evil." Izuku said while holding an All Might figure as if they were having a conversation, Izuku then felt a powerful gust of wind blowing him back and he hit his head of a fence.

"Aww look and quirkless loser playing with his dolls." Izuku looked up and after shaking his head he saw 5 of the older kids who used to chase after him, Izuku tried to see if his mom was there but after not seeing her he tried to run. "You're not going anywhere" one of the other kids said aand using his elastic power, reached out and grabed Izuku; pulling him towards them.

Mitsuki and Katsuki had made their way to the park and they saw Inko at a drinks stand, they walked towards her and Bakugo noticed that Izuku wasn't there so he told his mom he was going to the play area; after his mom said it was ok.

While Bakugo walked towards the play area Izuku was already scuffed up and some of his wounds were starting to bleed. "Oh come on at least TRY to fight back, we need to practice for when we become heroes."

Izuku just felt something snap, he didn't know what it was but if felt like something wasn't right and it was because of that statement; these kids who used him as a practice dummy when they got the chance, chased him around the playground and THEY wanted to be HEROES???

Izuku always thought that heroes protected those who couldn't protect themselves, not use them like walking targets. The kids started to see green electricity emitting from him "I thought he didn't have a quirk?" they then saw cans, coins and some more metal objects orbiting around Izuku as he stood up with vengeance in his eyes.

The kids were close to running away after one tried to attack and Izuku a bunch of objects towards him, with so much force and a few cuts opened up and sent him to the floor. "I thought you wanted to practice, then come on!" Izuku screamed at them and more bigger objects orbited around him.

Izuku was going to do more damage till he heard Bakugo shout his name "Stay out of this Kacchan." Izuku warned but Bakugo wasn't moving "What're you doing Deku, these guys surrendered!" Bakugo shouted trying to get through to his friend.

Izuku only grunted "They surrendered because they know I can fight back, and they want to be heroes, heroes are ment to protect people not make them cower in fear." Bakugo looked at Izuku and can only say one thing "Like what you're doing to them?" Izuku was caught off guard by the question but was it wrong to defend himself?

Izuku started to walk towards them and Bakugo still tried to talk some sence into him "Deku don't make me fight you!" was the last warning Bakugo was going to give, when he saw Izuku wasnt listening he rand towards "Get out of my way!" Izuku screamed as he blocked Bakugo's punch and hit him with one of his own.

Izuku heared a blood curdling scream from Bakugo as he was covering his eye and blood started to seep through his fingers. Izuku look at his hand and saw a can molded around his knuckles; with blood on it.

The other kids ran off leaving Izuku and a screaming Bakugo, Izuku could only do one thing "HELP!!!"

After that everything was a blur for Izuku, his mom and Mitsuki heard him scream and saw the look of horror on their faces, going to the hospital and he didn't snap out of this daze till he got home.

* * *

**Present Day**

A small explosion went off near his face making him jump, Izuku looked at Bakugo who raised his eyebrow "Why you looking at your food like that Deku?"

Izuku started to feel really awkward and started to eat the rest of his food... quickly.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully for Izuku, luckily the final bell rang and he and Bakugo were walking home. "How are you going to train Deku?" Bakugo asked, Izuku only answered "Probably strength and conditioning."

Bakugo didn't like that and said "You should work on your quirk too, you need to make sure that you can control it."

Izuku nodded knowing that while he never wanted to lose control like he did in the past, but he knew that pushing past that would make him stronger.

The two walked down an underpass and where about to go their separate ways till Bakugo stopped him "I know why you spaced out, You were thinking about this weren't you?" Bakugo asked while pointing to his scar, Izuku only looked down and Bakugo only growled "God damn it Deku why are you still hung up on this?"

Bakugo shook his head "You got angry it happens I would've done the same thing, so move on besides you did me a favour." Izuku looked at him quizzically and Bakugo grinned "This scar makes me look badass."

Izuku laughed and walked away from Bakugo and towards his home, Bakugo in his own way forgave him for what happened but, Izuku still felt guilty.

Izuku walked into his house and saw his mother was drinking tea and watching the news "Hello honey, how was school?" Inko asked and Izuku only smiled "It was fine everyone was congratulated me and Kacchan for passing the written exam for UA."

Inko beamed with pride after Izuku told her he passed and even hearing him say it again made her smile. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart" Inko said and Izuku smiled then All Might appeared for an interview "What happened?" Izuku asked as he saw other pro heroes escorting a sludge villain into a police van.

"A sludge villain tried to rob a convenient store, a few heroes tried to stop him but failed till All Might showed up." Inko explained as All Might laughed at the interviews question.

_"As long as villains hide in the shadows, and civilians cry out in fear, I will always be there to save anyone who needs saving."_

All Might then quickly left before the interviewer could ask more questions, Izuku couldn't help but remember what happened when he first met All Might as a kid.

Izuku told his mother that he was going to his room to do his homework. Inko said she'll call him when dinner is ready, when Izuku got to his room he looked at all the All Might merchandise the covered his room. Izuku took a deep breath knowing that he is one step closer to his childhood dream and one step closer to be like his his hero.

**Chapter one done and dusted hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and constructive criticism please.**


	2. Training Time!

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed I greatly appreciate it, please enjoy chapter 2. I own absolutely nothing.**

Izuku groaned the next morning when he heard his alarm blaring him awake, he switched it off and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

After getting dressed Izuku thought that the best idea would be to start on his cardio, a long distance run would be a great way to start; it might even help him get some more ideas for training.

Before leaving Izuku looked at his desk, on it was a framed note with some words or wisdom written and signed by All Might himself.

_"Your past doesn't define you, so don't let it dictate your future."_

Izuku held those words to heart, even though when he first ment his idol was after he punched Bakugo.

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

After their parents heard Izuku screaming for help Inko and Mitsuki ran to them and when they saw Bakugo holding his eye and Izuku looked like he was in shock. Mitsuki ran to her son while Inko called for an ambulance.

After Mitsuki took Bakugo to the hospital Inko took Izuku home and she had a talk with Izuku in his room. "What happened Izuku?" Inko asked after they got home, she didn't know what to think but she knew that her son wouldn't do this unless something bad had happened. "Those other kids were picking on me and I got my quirk..." Izuku tried to answer but with choking back sobs it was harder for him to answer.

Inko sighed and knelt down in front of her son "I'm sorry Izuku, I'll be having a word with the school tomorrow." Inko then wrapped her son in a hug but then her phone started ringing.

Inko went to answer the phone but as she left Izuku decided to sneak behind her, Inko took the phone to the kitchen; Izuku was hiding behind a corner while Inko was on edge when she heard Mitsuki on the other end.

"Is he ok?" Inko asked and Mitsuki told her "They're keeping him in overnight that's all they told us, with it being metal they're worried he could lose his eyesight cause Katsuki kept his eye closed." Mitsuki said but Inko could hear the worry in her voice.

Inko didn't really know what to say, who would know what to say in her position? "Please keep me informed, I'm really sorry about what happened." Inko said trying to make amends for what her son unintentionally did, Izuku was hearing this and he was trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control until he heard "Izuku said that a group of kids were picking on him, I'll be having a word with the school about these children, I'm just worried about what the parents will think and what the kids will say."

Izuku couldn't hold back anymore and started to cry again, what would they say? 'They might think I'm a villain' was the only thing he could about. Inko heard him and put the phone down to try and calm Izuku down but he ran out the house, Inko went to call her son back but Izuku was long gone.

Izuku kept on running till his legs were sore, he ended up stopping at a park keeping his head down while families were starting to leave. Izuku managed to find a bench and started to think about everything that had happened.

'First I hurt Kacchan, now I run away from mom. I want to save people and protect them but now I don't feel like much of a hero.' Izuku was feeling down and depressed as the it was starting to get later in the day, Izuku stayed sitting on the bench till he heard "Why so down young man?

Izuku looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw All Might standing there smiling at him "A.A.ALL MIGHT!" Izuku stammered and All Might nodded "Yes young man I. Am. Here."

All Might then sat down on the bench but with size and muscle mass, the bench almost broke "So what's wrong young man?" All Might asked again and Izuku looked down "I did a bad thing." Izuku said not knowing what his hero would say if he found out what he did 'Would he arrest me?"

All Might could tell he was hiding something so he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder "You may have done something bad, but I can tell that because you're looking upset you didn't mean it, right?" Izuku nodded his head to All Might's question "So, if you tell me what happened I will do my very best to help you; Deal?"

Izuku nodded and told All Might what happened and All Might was silent giving him the time to fully understand the situation, when Izuku finished he looked up to All Might who looked deep in thought and Izuku had no idea what he was going to say.

"Young man no matter what you do in life, you should always beware of the consequences of your actions, and you should face those consequences with your head held high." Izuku looked down at his feet but asked "Have you ever lost control?" All Might was taken back by the question.

All Might thought long and hard about his career, he had faced many villains in his life met people who he wished he never had but there was only one that came to his mind "I have." Izuku looked at All Might with shock written on his face.

All Might could tell that Izuku wanted to know more but he decided to end it there "But what has happened in my past doesn't define who I am as a hero, and what you have done shouldn't define who you will become."

Izuku took this in "I can still be a hero?" Izuku asked and All Might nodded "Anyone can become a hero and you can too, only if you train go beyond..." Izuku beamed at All Might and continued "PLUS ULTRA!" All Might noticed it was starting to get dark "Let's get you home, I'm sure your mother is getting worried.

**Meanwhile**

Inko had walked around for what felt like hours trying to find Izuku but after not being able to find him she called the police and Mitsuki came to console her friend.

"He'll be ok Inko, he's a cleaver kid." Mitsuki said while Inko was trying to dry her eyes "I know but I've never seen him so upset and I'm worried he might hurt himself or worse."

Mitsuki patted Inko's back; she couldn't believe it when Inko told her that Izuku ran away, she told Masaru what happened and he said "Go and make sure she's ok, I'll take Katsuki home.

Inko and Mitsuki sat in the living room, waiting for the police to contact them "Thank you for being here Mitsuki, I know you want to be with Katsuki but I appreciate you being here." Mitsuki raised an eyebrow "Of course I'd be here; listen me and Masaru don't blame Izuku at all for what happened, we knew when they got their quirk's they would end up getting hurt one way or another, so don't think we're mad at you or Izuku ok?"

Inko hugged her long time friend "Thank you." The friends were surprised when they heard a knock on the door and the unmistakable voice of All Might "Excuse me resident but I have found your missing child." Inko immediately ran to the door, opened it and picked up Izuku for a tight hug, the mother and son shared tears while Izuku was saying he was sorry.

Izuku then went to his auntie Mitsuki to say he's sorry for what happened to Katsuki, Inko stood in front of All Might "Thank you so much for finding Izuku" she said though intimidated by All Might's size he only smile.

"No problem ma'am I had a pleasant talk with your son about what happened today, he feels really bad about it anyway enjoy the rest of your day ma'am." All Might was about to leave till Inko invited him in for a cup of tea; to say thanks.

All Might politely declined the offer but asked he could borrow a piece of paper and a pen. Inko was confused but managed to find some paper and a pen, she handed to All Might and passed it to her "Give this to your son, tell him if ever looks back on what happened and feels like he can't become hero, tell him to read this and chase." Inko took the piece of paper and All Might left when he heard police sirens.

* * *

**Present Day**

Inko had given Izuku the note and got it framed for him as well, Izuku has tried to move on from what happened it was just harder than what he thought it would be.

Izuku had apologized to Bakugo for what happened but he only wanted to know what cool stuff Izuku could do with his quirk, they never really talked about it since he did ask his mom why he still felt guilty and always said "It's because of that heart you have sweetie." Izuku then put the framed note back and went to the kitchen to make a drink for his run.

Izuku had been running for 20 minutes, he didn't really have a route in mind but he did want to run by the beach; he always enjoyed going to the beach with his mom in the summer, it held alot of fun memories for him.

Izuku kept on running but stopped when he reached Dagobah beach, he looked at all the garbage that washed up on the shore and Izuku only shook his head.

Izuku found a sent of stairs and walked towards were the most of the trash was 'Who and how did someone dump a refrigerator?' Izuku thought to himself as he found a safe place to sit and have some of his drink, as Izuku was sitting he began to think about what he could train on but as he used his quirk to crush a can he had an idea.

**Meanwhile**

A skinny blonde haired man was going for a jog, while people passed not giving the man the time of day; though it wouldn't be like that if they knew the man was the symbol of peace.

Toshinori kept on jogging till he saw what looked like a washing machine getting crushed in midair thinking it could just be a bunch of kids he decided to tell them to leave 'Once I turn into my muscle form, I wouldn't want them to hurt themselves' he thought to himself. The closer he got he noticed a green haired kid putting the somewhat flat washing machine in a big pile of other flattened objects he was still going to tell him to move on but Toshinori noticed the kid looked tired and was about to walk away 'He must be working on his quirk.'

Izuku whipped his nose and could see blood on his sleeve 'I may have pushed myself too far' Izuku thought as he saw the pile he created. Izuku was about to get his drink but he stumbled and was about to hit the floor till something stopped him "You ok?" Izuku looked up and what he could only describe as a blonde haired skeleton with skin looking down at him. Izuku tried to wal but stumbled again "Woah there, come on let's sit you down."

The man sat Izuku on the stairs "You should stay here till you get your strength back." Izuku nodded "Thank you sir" he said as Toshinori nodded, the pair sat awkwardly till Toshinori asked "Never would've thought a kid your age would be trying to clean this beach, I'm impressed." Izuku; who finished his drink said "I'm training for the UA entrance exam in a few months, figured I'd start training my quirk."

Toshinori nodded his he was aware that the UA exams would be happening soon; as he will be teaching there in the new semester. Toshinori asked "So what is your quirk?" Izuku used some of his power to bring a small piece of mental towards him "I originally thought it was a magnet quirk; since my mom has something similar, now I think my quirks that I can control metal."

Izuku used his power to easily fold and unfold the piece of metal, Toshinori was amazed by seeing this but the metal fell to the floor. Izuku wiped his nose again and explained "When I go over my limits my nose starts to bleed from concentrating for too long long." Toshinori began to think, he couldn't place it but he felt like he recognized this kid from somewhere.

Izuku stood up and bowed towards Toshinori "Thank you so much for helping me sir." Toshinori laughed "Please call me Yagi, if you'd like I'd be more than happy to help you train. I used to train with other pro hero's back when I was younger, I understand if you refuse but the offers there." Toshinori wasn't exactly lying he did use to train with other heroes in his younger days till his injury.

Izuku looked at this man who he only just met but he couldn't explain why but he felt like he could trust him, like he's known him his whole life. "Sure I'd be grateful for the help, my name's Midoriya by the way." Izuku and Yagi decided to meet here tomorrow early morning then Izuku said his goodbyes and went to jog back home

All Might waved him goodbye but his mind was elsewhere 'Midoriya...that name rings a bell.'

* * *

Izuku returned to the beach the next day and Toshinori was there waiting for him, he told Izuku that the best way to improve his quirk and his strength along with his conditioning would be to use the trash that's around them.

Izuku was confused till Toshinori said "There's alot of heavy stuff here, if you can move most of this stuff using your own strength, and crush the heavier stuff so you can move it manually." Izuku went wide eyed 'I never would've thought of that.'

Toshinori nodded "I even hired a skip so we can dispose of the trash." Izuku nodded and started by crushing a washing machine and hand carried it to the skip.

Izuku kept on doing this on the weekends crushing and lifting, Toshinori and Izuku even found an old weight lifting bench and weights; which helped when Izuku needed a break from using his quirk.

The pair decided that Izuku should do some workouts at home then come to beach after school. Izuku started to add more cardio training as well and he could feel his quirk was getting better and stronger, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't push himself further.

Izuku was even feeling physically stronger as well and had so much energy his classmates started to notice it too during their physical education classes. Bakugo was looking on as Izuku was almost matching his scores on the high and long jumps, but Bakugo only pushed himself harder to beat Izuku.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Izuku was getting more nervous for the exam.

The day finally came Toshinori clapped when Izuku disposed of the last bit of trash. "You did very well young man, you managed to remove all of the trash and you still have some time to relax and rest up till your entrance exam; you should be proud."

Izuku smiled even he couldn't believe how far he's come he felt faster and stronger then before, his quirk had improved to where he could control larger pieces of metal for longer. "Thanks to your help, I wouldn't have made it this far without your help." Toshinori only smiled but Izuku asked "I do appreciate your help, but why have you helped me?"

Toshinori looked out to the sea, it was a simple question but he couldn't tell this kid the whole story. "I've worked with pro heroes for a long time, I've seen many with alot of potential and I think you could be become a great hero."

Izuku beamed with the compliment "You really think so?" Toshinori nodded "I really do." Izuku whipped his forehead thanks to the exercise and the heat he was sweaty and tired "Well I should be heading home, the exams in a few days and the schools giving us those days off to prepare."

Toshinori nodded in understanding and wished him luck as Izuku started to walk home. Toshinori looked on with a smile 'Good kid reminds me of me when I first started' his phone started to ring and was surprised to see it was Nezu the principal of UA.

"Hey Nezu" Toshinori greeted while Nezu was in his office looking over a folder of one of his students "It's good to hear from you old friend, after you didn't show up to our meeting I was worried about you" Nezu said in his normal happy tone.

Toshinori was sweating 'damn I forgot about that' Nezu continued "Are you still interested in teaching at UA?" Nezu asked and Toshinori answered "Yes very much so, I've just been helping a kid train for his entrance exam."

This caught Nezu off guard "Oh are you playing favorites? That's not very fair of The Symbol of Peace" Nezu said and Toshinori continued "Of course not Nezu" he said with a smile.

The pair continued talking about Toshinori teaching at UA but before the friends hung up the phone Nezu asked "So who was this child you've been helping?" Toshinori had been thinking about were he met Midoriya before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"His name's Midoriya and he has a quirk that controls metal, but I still can't place where I met this kid before." Nezu only thought "Well All Might has saved and been thanked by alot of people, it's fair to say you may have saved him before."

The odd were likely but one thing was for sure All Might would be keeping a close on Izuku Midoriya.

**Thank you for reading, I would've kept on writing more but been having some problems with the app, anyway just wanted to clarify that some things will be charged.**

**Izuku doesn't know that Toshinori and All Might are one and the same, and he won't be receiving One for All (may get it later, I'm not sure) I'll be changing some of the character roles too, but anyway please leave a review.**


	3. Only One Shot

**Another chapter done and dusted, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Today was finally the day, a lot of students could feel a buzz in the air and for one reason.

Today was the UA entrance exam and it was fair to say the participating students were nervous, and for Izuku Midoriya he was no exception. Izuku tried to sleep but he couldn't because of the excitement and the nervous.

Izuku looked at his clock and gave up trying to sleep when it said it was five in the morning, he decided to make himself some breakfast and do a light work out. Izuku smiled looking back on the past couple months thanks to Yagi's training he felt physically prepared for the exam, he checked the time '8 am the exam is at 12 pm.

'I might as well make sure I have everything ready to go.' he thought to himself after not having any other ideas to kill time, before leaving his mom hugged him "Do your best sweetie and remember no matter what happens I'm so proud of you." Izuku thanked his mom and left the house.

Izuku texted Bakugo asking if he wanted to walk to UA together but he hadn't replied, so Izuku decided to go by himself.

Izuku was amazed by how many people were rushing around 'They must be going to UA too' was his best guess, on his way he got a call from Yagi "Hello Midoriya, how are you feeling?"

Yagi was currently making his own way to UA, but decided to check in on his former trainee "I'm feeling nervous if I'm being honest" Izuku said and All Might could understand "You'll do amazingly, you've trained a lot for this moment just keep your head up and keep pushing forward till the end."

Izuku nodded but asked if he had any advice, though the exam may have changed since he did it all those years ago he only had one piece of advice.

"There will be a moment during the exam to show the examiners that you belong in UA, when that moment happens, take it."

Izuku kept that in his head till he saw his train arrive "I have to go Yagi, I'll let you know what happens."

The train was packed with business men and some students who were talking about the UA exams, Izuku just kept to himself while reading his news paper 'Not too far away now' he thought to himself. The train came to a stop and Izuku got off and made started making his way to UA High, on the way Izuku tried to call Bakugo but he didn't answer.

Izuku kept on walking but with ever step he took the more nervous he got 'You can do this Izuku, all the work you did, all the hard work to control my quirk. I can do-'

Izuku's mental prep talk was interrupted when he bumped into something; or to be accurate someone.

Izuku looked down and saw a girl with purple hair and earphone wires and jacks hanging from her ear lobes 'they might have something to do with her quirk' what he didn't notice was she was looking at him...and she wasn't happy.

"Watch where you're going idiot." Izuku immediately stammered out an apology which she ignored but got up and continued walking. Izuku sighed 'Nice going Izuku' he thought to himself but heard someone laughing loudly. Izuku turned to see Bakugo holding onto a rail while holding on to his ribs.

"Oh...oh that's best thing I've seen today." Bakugo said while walking over to Izuku who only blushed with embarrassment "You never did have the best luck when it came to girls" Bakugo said while walking past Izuku "Let's get moving Deku!" Bakugo said though it sounded like an order, Izuku then caught up to Bakugo and asked why he never answered his phone "I've been busy training so I can pass this exam with the highest score."

Izuku shook his head 'Of course just passing wouldn't be good enough for Kacchan' he thought to himself but Bakugo was always competitive even when they were kids, constantly wanting one more round whenever they played video games no matter what it was Kacchan always tried to win.

The two friends made it to the front gates of UA they both stopped and stared but while Bakugo was confident and was itching to get started, Izuku was just taking it all in; after being bullied while he didn't have a quirk and all the training he put himself through, it all comes to a head now.

* * *

After signing in the examinees were moved into a massive auditorium, after sitting down Izuku noticed folders in front of everyone; but before he opened it up everyone heard a screech from a familiar voice "What up rookies are you ready to rock?"

Izuku immediately went into fan boy mode "That's Present Mic" he started to mumble a lot of facts about the hero, till Bakugo got annoyed and punched his arm to shut him up.

Present Mic told all the would be student's what was in store from them, discussing the three battle zones "Look at this" Izuku told Bakugo under his breath as he was looking through his folder, Bakugo turned his to same page as Izuku explained what he noticed.

"Our participation numbers are after each other but we're in different battle zones." Bakugo clicked on to what they were doing "They're separating people who came from the same middle school, shame I would've enjoyed seeing who'd get the most points between us." Bakugo said slightly annoyed at not being able to see who was better between them.

Izuku and Bakugo's hushed conversation was interrupted when a tall guy in glasses called them out. "I have heard you two talking throughout this presentation, if you're not going to take this seriously then you both shouldn't be here." Izuku could feel everyone's eyes on him; which made him feel extremely uncomfortable, he was going to apologize... Bakugo on the other hand had other ideas.

"You better sit yourself down before I pull that stick out of your ass, and beat you over the head with it."

Izuku mentally face palmed 'Of course he'd say something like that.' The guy was going to say something but Izuku interrupted him with what was clearly a fake laugh "Good joke Kacchan" he said while patting his back, Bakugo kept giving him a threatening glare "Yea, a joke."

Bakugo leaned back in his chair while the guy apologized to Present Mic "Don't worry about it listener, but now that the opening band is over, let's get to the headliner."

Izuku could only keep his head down as he made his way out of the auditorium Bakugo only smirked "Don't know why your looking like that, he was one who started it." Izuku could only sigh as he made his way to his battle arena, he could here a lot of whispers about what happened in the auditorium 'Thanks Kacchan.'

Izuku made it to the battle zone and the first thing he did was look for the guy who called out he and Bakugo 'Doesn't look like he's here.' Izuku let out deep breath but he did notice the girl he bumped into earlier he was going to go an apologize for what happened earlier, but after seeing how she told a random guy to get lost he reconsidered.

Izuku noticed a lot of people talking about about their quirk's, Izuku decided to find secluded spot since he guessed nobody would be interested in talking with him, he managed to find a tree with a lot of shade once he made it there he sat down trying to calm his nervous.

The time was drawing near and Izuku's nervous were going haywire, he tried to take deep breaths and was mumbling to himself. "You can do this Izuku, you've trained for months to get to this point, you can do this." Izuku kept on repeating this over and over; what he wasn't expecting was to hear someone "So noisy".

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was here." Izuku said after noticing someone in the tree "No need to apologies, we're all on the knifes edge with what challenges are beyond that door." Izuku made space as he climbed down from the tree and sat next to him.

Izuku was caught off guard by the other person's appearance; something he noticed "I know my appearance is slightly surprising" he said but Izuku asked "Does it have anything to do with your quirk?"

The other guy shook his head "No this is just a mutation, it's hereditary." Izuku nodded and extended his hand "I'm Midoriya" he said with a smile as the other guy shook it "Tokoyami."

They continued to talk while waiting for the gates to open "So it's like your quirk shares your body but it has its own mind, right?" Izuku asked while talking about Fumikage's quirk. "In a way though if Dark Shadow takes damage I don't feel it and the same is true for him." Izuku nodded in understanding "Wow your quirks really cool."

Fumikage normally considers himself a loner, he didn't really have many friends since elementary school; mostly because of Dark Shadow but his appearance didn't really help, but still he looked at Izuku and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow 'Nobody ever said my quirk was cool before.'

They both heard that the exam would be starting soon and Izuku said "It's now or never" as he stood up Fumikage nodded but Izuku jumped out of his skin when Dark Shadow came out **"Let's do this!"**

The two quick friends joined the rest of the examinees, everyone noticed them and Izuku could feel their judging stares but Fumikage was already used to it. "Don't let them get to you" he said under his breath and Izuku looked at him "We'll let our points speak for themselves."

Izuku nodded and when the doors opened he and Fumikage ran in, Izuku and Fumikage immediately took down two three pointers and they both had one thought 'Nothing's gonna stop me.'

* * *

The exam had only just started and Izuku felt like he was doing very well for himself thanks to all the training Izuku felt like he could use his quirk a lot more efficiently now. Izuku managed to hold a group in place but one slipped from his grasp and charged towards him, unsure what to do he was grateful when he saw Dark Shadow destroy it. Izuku nodded his head as a sign of thanks towards Fumikage.

Izuku lost track of how many points he had but then something came into his head "Do you know what the minimum points are to pass?" Fumikage began to think but shook his head "It could be possible they hide that knowledge to make sure nobody just takes it easy."

Izuku couldn't help but agree just as they were talking a three point robot was charging towards them, Fumikage pushed Izuku out of the way and Dark Shadow was able to destroy it. Fumikage looked behind him and saw Izuku sending some scrap metal towards another three pointer.

**Meanwhile**

While the students were trying their best to pass the exam, the examiners were watching intently; counting up their points and discussing their potential.

"That kid has a quirk that lets him copy other quirks, wouldn't mind having him in my class" One of the examiners said proudly.

"Remember Vlad we're not hear to pick and choose favorite, you'll have your time to select your students later; that being said, Aizawa has anyone caught your eye?"

Aizawa looked away from his screen to look at the principal "I have noticed one, her quirk makes her completely invisible. Hagakure is her name, she has a disadvantage by not having a flashy quirk; with some proper training she could be a very effective hero."

Principal Nezu nodded "Though it looks like two examinees have been sticking close, maybe we should bring in the zero pointers." Nezu then looked to the last chair "You want to do the honors All Might?"

All Might looked at his fellow heroes and nodded, pressing a red button he then sat back and watched 'Good luck everyone.'

Izuku and Fumikage went their separate ways for a little while 'ok if my calculations are correct, I have about…..52 points I'm not sure if that's enough but-'

Izuku's inner monologue was interrupted when he heard screaming and he ran towards everyone though people were telling him to move out of their way. The robot was towering over the city he wasn't how they hide this thing let alone three.

Izuku was going to run too but he saw the same girl from this morning, she was trying to run away but for Izuku it looked like she was limping. Izuku saw that she fell and he quickly ran towards her, he managed to get under the robots foot and using his was able to stop it from stopping on them both.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked and she said "I twisted my ankle" Izuku tried to think then what Yagi said flashed in his mind then he had an idea. "Tokoyami move her out of the way while I hold this thing back." Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow to grab her; which freaked her out but when she was safely away Izuku forced the robot back.

Izuku noticed that his nose was starting to bleed 'I'm at my limit' he thought to himself as he ran away from the robot.

Izuku looked back and saw it was targeting him and he couldn't out run it 'Only one thing to do.' Fumikage looked on as he set the girl down "What's he doing?" she asked Fumikage only shrugged his shoulders, Izuku held his hands up stopping the robot in his tracks'

**Examiners**

"Who's this child?" Nezu asked as Snipe looked through a folder.

"His names Izuku Midoriya, his quirk is magnetism"

Nezu hummed as he looked at All Might 'Is this the same boy he's been training?'

**Izuku**

'I need to do this' Izuku tried to motivate himself as the robot tried to push back against his quirk, everyone looked on asking why he's doing this 'It's a zero pointer, he's not going to get anything from it.

Izuku could feel his nose leaking with blood but he had to do it 'I need to show everyone that I belong here'

Izuku put more pressure into his quirk he could see the robot front panels were starting to crack inwards "I can do this!"

Izuku keep on going though he was starting to stumble but he would Not give up, the examiners were on the edge of their seats as the realization kicked in "He's not?" the other examinees had the same thought 'Can he?' with the last bit of strength he had he pushed and more of the robot caved inwards and with a roar he threw his arms to the side and everyone watched in amazement as the robot was ripped in half.

It seemed like everything went in slow motion as Izuku walked away as the robot fell crushing both sides of the fake city "That's so metal." The girl said to herself but Fumikage nodded "Indeed" he agreed as they saw Izuku walking towards them but he stumbled and fell to the floor.

Fumikage ran towards him and the girl limped towards him as well, but before they could do anything they were told to stand back as a nurse walked by.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as the nurse kissed Izuku and she could hear a squelching sucking noise, when she stopped she answered "I'm Recovery Girl the head nurse of UA." Recovery Girl answered as she did the same thing to her, the girl suddenly felt really weak and sleepy "Here take these, you'll help you regain your energy."

The girl looked at what Recovery Girl gave her 'Gummy Bears?' she then ate them and felt a little bit better. Izuku tried to get up but he fell back to floor "I wouldn't move yet young man" Recovery Girl then called for a gurney to take Izuku to the medical bay.

* * *

"Where is that damn Deku?" Bakugo grunted as he was waiting in front for the main doors of UA, he kept on texting but he got no response. Bakugo tried to call Deku but it went straight to voicemail "God damn Deku."

"Hey" Bakugo turned to see the same girl that Izuku pumped into this morning. "You were with that green haired kid this morning, you know him?"

"What's it to you?" Bakugo grunted as the girl rolled her eyes "He was in the same exam as me, he got taken to the med bay" she said nonchalantly. Bakugo turned to her "What did he do?" fair to say Bakugo couldn't believe when she told him Izuku ripped that thing in half.

"We all couldn't believe it either, he just walked away and passed out." Bakugo shook his head and was about to go and find him, but before he could the door opened and Fumikage walked out with a tired looking Izuku.

Izuku looked at the pair and said "Hi" but Bakugo just grabbed him and shook him "What the hell Deku, why did you rip that thing in half?" Izuku was trying to apologies but Bakugo continued "That thing wasn't worth anything you could've blown your chance to join the school with me."

Fumikage decided to speak his mind to try and defuse the situation "He did take out a couple of three point robots and a few two pointers as well." Bakugo stopped shaking Izuku and turned to Fumikage "Stay out of this bird boy."

Izuku took Bakugo's off of him "I managed to get a lot of points Kacchan, and with that robot I made sure the examiners wouldn't over look me."

Everyone raised there brows but Bakugo was pissed "Damn I should've done that." Izuku noticed the girl "Oh hey, I never got that chance to ask how's your leg doing?" The girl snapped out of her daze and started twirling one of her jacks around her finger. "Oh yea after Recovery Girl healed me it's feeling a lot better, listen about what happened this morning I just want to say sorry; I've been pretty uptight due to the exam."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head "Iiiit's fine I'm the one who should be apologizing" the girl said it's nothing to worry about "My names Jiro by the way" she said with a blush.

"I'm Midoriya and he's Bakugo" who just grunted "I'm Tokoyami, anyway I wish you all the best of luck with your results." Tokoyami then decided to leave so he could catch the train "Yea I should probably go to, hopefully I'll see you guys again." Izuku agreed as she left.

Izuku felt something nudge him "Come on our rides here." Izuku saw Bakugo's dad just parking up, Bakugo took the front seat while Izuku jumped in the back. "How did everything go?" Masaru asked "fine" was Katsuki's only response Izuku; who was only looking out of the window only said the same before falling asleep.

Izuku was worried, it had been weeks since the exams and he hasn't heard anything Inko tried to help saying that waiting is always the worst part "I'm sure they'll come soon baby" she continued to say to cheer her son up.

Izuku was busy doing a work out in his room thinking 'maybe they forgot about me?' but he shook his head from those thoughts. Izuku sat up when his mom barged into his room "Izuku they came" she said holding an envelope "Your results from UA."

Izuku opened them and was surprised to see a holographic disc, he set it down and pressed and he could hear the same laugh that brought him countless memories "ALL MIGHT!"

"Hello young Midoriya I…Am…..Here….to discuss your exam results." Izuku damn near passed out from having a fan boy moment. "First things first: The written exam you passed with flying colours." Izuku let out a breath, he was completely sure he'd pass the written exam.

All Might continued "Your practical exam was a different story, while you finished with a score of Sixty that on it's own would just barely let you pass." Izuku was on the edge of his seat "However the examiners were looking for more than just destroying the most villains; we implemented rescue points to show who would go above and beyond to help those in need."

"Izuku towards the end of you exam you managed to show quick thinking calling on young Tokoyami to save young Jiro in her time of need; not to mention ripping that giant robot in half, which was super cool that gave you over Seventy rescue points."

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing "Congratulations young man you have officially been accepted into the hero course of the most famous hero school in the world, UA High

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review.**


End file.
